Tesla armor (Fallout 3)
(Tesla pack only) |item name2 =Tesla helmet |dr2 =9 |hp2 =100 |effects2 =-1 Charisma +5 Radiation Resistance |weight2 =5 |value2 =120 |repair2 =Tesla helmet |baseid2 = |footer = }} The Tesla armor is a type of power armor deployed by the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland in 2277.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game Of The Year Edition p. 131: "This exceptionally tough armor is usually worn by Enclave soldiers and occasionally by Raiders. Repair it using other Tesla Armor." Background A heavily modified suit of standard Mark II armor, with the primary difference being the Tesla device rigged to the suit, with five attraction coils mounted on rounded shoulders. While it retains the original's segmented armor coverage, the Tesla device aids with the operation of energy weapons and protects against laser and plasma weapons.Armor appearance and gameplay properties. This armor has a more dilapidated appearance compared to the standard Mk II armor. This armor is familiar to some Brotherhood soldiers, showing that it has been in use for some time.The Lone Wanderer: "This Tesla Armor might be of interest to you." Henry Casdin: "You'd better believe it. I haven't seen a suit like this in a long time." (ProtectorCasdin.txt) Characteristics The armor makes the operation of energy weapons by the wearer easier, boosting the Energy Weapons skill of the operator. Enclave soldiers using this armor tend to use rarer, more powerful energy weapons, such as plasma rifles. Tesla armor has Tesla coils on the shoulder pads and some lights running down the legs. It looks a bit bulkier than other power armors. If viewed closely, it appears to have remnants of yellow paint on some areas. Although this is powerful armor, the only way to get it (and spare suits for repairs) is by fighting Enclave soldiers or finding at least one in the Mothership Zeta add-on. The Enclave soldiers' armor is usually acquired in rather poor condition. Despite this drawback, the armor is still one of the best to be found by the end of the game, bested only by the T-51b and the Enclave Hellfire armor, both of which have superior Damage Resistance and Radiation Resistance statistics, although they don't have the Energy Weapon skill bonus that Tesla armor offers. Tesla armor can be given to Protector Casdin at Fort Independence for 5.56mm rounds, frag grenades, RadAway or stimpaks as part of the unmarked quest The Outcast Collection Agent. Locations * Worn by Enclave soldiers. Notes * This version of Tesla armor appears as legacy content in Fallout: New Vegas, along with the Enclave Tesla soldiers, although they can only be accessed with console commands. It has a DT of 20 for the armor and 6 for the helmet, giving it 1 DT less than a full suit of T-45d power armor. This is in contrast to the standard Fallout 3 Enclave power armor, which also appears as legacy content in New Vegas and provides even greater DT protection than Remnants power armor. * The Tesla helmet has the same appearance and Pip-Boy icon as the Enclave power armor helmet. * The Tesla helmet cannot be given to Protector Casdin for the unmarked quest, The Outcast Collection Agent, unlike the Power Armor helmet and its Enclave counterpart. * Tesla armor is somewhat less common if one has the Broken Steel add-on, as Enclave Hellfire Troopers are added into the game and they are more common to find once the player character levels up high enough. * Tesla armor is somewhat difficult to repair because Tesla armor is a rare find among Enclave soldiers. Bugs If a fully repaired suit of Tesla armor is equipped and another suit (not necessarily at 100% condition) is in the player's inventory, the equipped suit will not degrade no matter how many times the player is hit. The unequipped armor will take the damage instead. Gallery Tesla helmet CA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Enclave power armor CA1.jpg Enclave power armor CA2.jpg Enclave power armor CA3.jpg Enclave power armor CA4.jpg Enclave power armor CA5.jpg Enclave power armor CA6.jpg Enclave power armor CA7.jpg Enclave power armor CA8.jpg Enclave power armor CA9.jpg Enclave power armor CA10.jpg See also * Tesla armor * Vault-Tec Tesla armor * Tesla resonance armor * Gannon family Tesla armor References Category:Enclave technology Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Power armor Category:Tesla technology Category:Enclave equipment es:Armadura Tesla (Fallout 3) fi:Tesla Armor (Fallout 3) it:Armatura Tesla pl:Pancerz Tesli (Fallout 3) ru:Броня «Тесла» (Fallout 3) uk:Броня «Тесла» (Fallout 3)